Four-Leaf Clover
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: In Japan, the superstition of wearing green on March 17th was not something the natives would care about. However, when some students heard about the superstition, they decided that it would be a lot of fun. Sadly for Hinata, she would be a vulnerable target.


**Title: Four-leaf Clover**

**Pairing: Hinata & Sasuke**

**A/N: In celebration of St. Patrick's Day :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

In Japan, the superstition of wearing green on March 17th was not something the natives would care about. However, when some students heard about the superstition, they decided that it would be a lot of fun. Especially since they would be able to pinch all the people they want as long as they weren't wearing something green. Thus, began the havoc in a certain school named Konohakagure High that would go down in the school's history as a legend of for the generations to come.

"Ouch!"

"Ow."

"Oi! Don't touch me dumb ass!"

These were just a handful of the reactions the students would have to being pinched on March 17th. Almost everyone in the whole school was rubbing their sore body parts from being pinched. It all started when one blonde haired idiot decided to tell his friends about what people in America do on St. Patrick's Day. Now, since everyone had at least heard about what had been started throughout the campus, they would have different ways to escape having their pride hurt. One, they would luckily be wearing green beforehand. Two, would search high and low for something to use that could help them. Or three, begin pinching others just because they didn't want to be forever alone.

However, there was one person that, as of right now, was hiding in her locker, wishing that no one would realized that she literally escaped from the pinching war between the students of the school. That person was none other than Hinata Hyuga. Sadly for her, she had been one of the unlucky people with not even a speck of green in her outfit to possibly use. Just like everyone else, she had no idea of what was in stall for her and left her home unknowingly stepping onto a battlefield.

One of her friends, Ino Yamanaka had heard of the tradition beforehand since her own family runs a flower shop and related merchandise. She had worn a green outfit just to celebrate it, who knew that it would come in handy? She also had brought an item for Hinata to use so that the two of them matched, but had soon lost track of her (mainly because Hinata had immediately abandoned the classroom).

Why would Hinata go so far just to escape from the clutches of others? Well, being such a natural beauty with flowing dark blue hair, pale lilac eyes that stare into your soul, and a bodacious figure that turn all men into wolves, she was an open target. When it came to Hinata, you either hated her or loved her. Many of the males of the school loved her. Even the taken guys would subconsciously follower her with their eyes. So of course, their girlfriends or any self-conscious girl would turn green with envy over her popularity and good looks. If there was a day with a tradition that allows you to pinch anyone that's not wearing green, all of the jealous girls would seek for her. Some would probably pinch her even if she did wear green.

"Hinata!"

Hinata heard her name being called and automatically squeaked out of habit, she quickly covered her mouth with fear running through her blood stream. _"Oh no."_ Was what she thought.

Suddenly, the door to the locker was pried open. Outside, there was a whole line of people who was searching high and low for her. Who knew that she was the number one target in the school? For once in her life, Hinata cursed her situation. "I wish someone would save me."

Hinata's wish was answered as someone pulled her out of the locker and lifted her up bridal style. This person was wearing a black and green jacket that had four leaf clovers as the design. The hood was covering their face, so Hinata had no idea about who it was. This person ran with all of their might, but someone had spotted them before they were out of sight.

"Hey someone is taking Hinata away!" A random person in the crowd pointed their way.

Everyone in the mob looked towards where that person was pointing and followed. "Get them!" They yelled.

The two escapees ran around a corner, confronting another mob. However, this one was made of Hinata's close friends so if anything they would be the "rescue team". But Hinata was sure that they would love to pinch her cheeks just to mess with her.

However, the person holding on to her sneaked away before the mob could see them. "Che." The mysterious person clicked their tongue, subconsciously tightening their hold on her.

"Eek" Hinata squeaked when the person ended up touching her breasts.

"Sorry." The hood of the person's jacket lifted a little and Hinata had a glance of the person's true identity.

Hinata blushed, but shook her head. "It's not your fault." She smiled.

As the two of them were occupied, the two mobs had realized there location. "There she is!" A blonde idiot yelled. Another person, that looked just like Hinata also yelled. "Let go of Hinata-sama you bastard!"

Now both of them were no longer safe in the halls. "This way!" The person ran into the closest door and jumped inside. He covered Hinata's mouth to make sure that she wouldn't make a noise like she did earlier. "Shh." He whispered into her ear. He laid his head against the door, listening for the sound of their footsteps, hoping that they would pass them by.

After a couple of seconds, the coast was clear. The two of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah." Her savior replied.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled and lifted her head so she could see the face of the person behind her.

"You're welcome." Sasuke immediately replied, and then it clicked. "W-Wait, how did you know?" He covered his blushing face with his arm.

Hinata giggled. "I noticed a while ago." She smiled innocently.

"Oh…uh…well." Sasuke scratched the back of his head. This was awkward. "Hn." He turned back to his usual ways, a jerk, though that didn't faze her.

"How did you find me?" She asked after a moment of silence. It was on her mind for a while. Even if he did hear her squeak, the sound could have originated from anywhere.

"I always know where you are." Sasuke blurted out.

Hinata was taken aback, but smiled as Sasuke tried to make it sound less like a stalker.

"Uh well I mean that…" Sasuke's face resembled a tomato, his favorite snack.

"I know what you mean." Hinata smiled once again and did something that would possibly shock everyone. She kissed_ the_ Sasuke Uchiha on the cheek, though her bravery disappeared and she became a stuttering mess. "I-I'm sorry, I-I don't k-know w-why-." Hinata was cut off by his lips touching hers. The kiss lasted a while and soon they broke away for air. Hinata's face was even darker than Sasuke's.

Sasuke smirked and leaned in for another blush-inducing kiss.

**-x-x-**

Later that day when everything calmed down, it was time for lunch. As Hinata was sitting at her usual seat in the class, munching on her bento, Ino finally found her.

"Hinata!" Ino screamed when she ran through the door. She grabbed Hinata and hugged her tightly. "I heard about the mobs!" She wailed. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!"

Hinata calmly smiled, knowing that this was going to happen. "Don't worry Ino-chan. I'm fine."

"Huh?" Ino took a step back and her jaw practically fell to the ground. "Where did you get that?" She pointed to the jacket that Hinata was wearing but didn't have before.

"Hm?" Hinata's face turned red. "O-Oh this?" Hinata asked, but didn't reply as she remembered the events that occurred in the classroom.

Ino tilted her head to the side, but waved it off. "Now there's no point in me bringing this." She lifted a four leaf clover she had picked as she searched for Hinata. The outfit she brought ended up being used by one of her other friends, but she was glad that Hinata had an alternative.

Hinata smiled. "Sorry, but I guess I found a four leaf clover of my own." Hinata giggled.

**-x-x-**

Although Hinata was glad at the moment, the brooding Sasuke was emitting a dark aura as he sat in his own classroom, his best friend pinching him every second. "Stop it already dumbass." He growled.

Naruto grinned. "What happened to your jacket?" He asked. "You're the one that told me about today, so you should've been prepared for this."

Sasuke glared at him. "I lost it."

"…You lost it?" Naruto questioned suspiciously, but let it go. Instead he got an idea. "Hey everyone!" Naruto climbed onto one of the desks and shouted loud enough for almost the whole school to hear him. "The Sasuke Uchiha isn't wearing green today!" He jumped down and made a run for it before the entire student body could attempt to reach him.

"Naruto I'll kill you." Sasuke growled, but it was already too late. The damn idiot even blocked all possible escape routes. As Sasuke glared at every single person near him and plotted their demise, he couldn't help but have a tiny smile at a certain thought. "It all went according to plan." He licked his lips.

That day would forever go down in history as the day where everyone realized that the most popular boy and girl were an item (due to Ino's huge mouth), that Sasuke Uchiha smiled for the first time in public (causing all of his fangirls to have major nosebleeds) and the day where most of the student body had their hearts crushed (many ended up going to the hospital.)

Sasuke and Hinata on the other hand, would remember it as the day of their anniversary, a tradition that started many years ago.

**Flashback:**

"_What are you doing?" A five year old Sasuke asked a five year old Hinata as the two of them played at the Hyuga garden. Hinata had been searching the ground on her hands and knees and Sasuke was too impatient to find out later._

"_I-I read in my Mommy's book that t-there is a four l-leaf clover that b-brings good luck. O-On the 17__th__ of March there's a tradition where if you don't wear green, you will be pinched and the four leaf clover is famous for being a charm." She stuttered, a small blush on her cheeks. She was waiting for Sasuke to call her an idiot for believing in such a stupid superstition, but all Sasuke did was smile._

"_Really?" He grinned, but he looked around the garden. "But I'm pretty sure that your Mommy's garden wouldn't have something like that…"_

"_Oh." Hinata blushed at her stupidity. "Y-You're right." Hinata stared at her small little hands that were already covered in dirt. Her large pale eyes welling up with tears._

"_Gah." Sasuke hadn't meant to make her cry. "I-I'm sure you'll find one someday." He tried to encourage her, but the tears wouldn't stop. Then he got an idea. "H-Hinata-chan."_

"_Y-Yes?" Hinata turned towards him and Sasuke kissed her on the lips. "E-Eh?" Her blush burned and even reached her ears._

_Sasuke grinned. "Until you find that four leaf clover, I will be your good luck charm!" He smiled. Thinking that what he just said was amazing._

"_T-Thank you Sasuke-kun." She smiled._

**-x-x-**

Since that day, Sasuke had kept his promise every single year. Who would have thought that on the year Hinata would become 17, she would finally find her good luck charm on the 17th of March? Who knows, maybe Sasuke would be the one who planned it all.

**-x-x-**

**LOL I'm sorry, there was no way I could make Hinata curse XD Please review! :D**


End file.
